<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>intertwined. by spyrowrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924579">intertwined.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyrowrites/pseuds/spyrowrites'>spyrowrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Coming Soon - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and not be abandoned, let's hope that this version will stay updated, minor mentions to star trek, nothing major like it was, third times the charm, this is purely a doctor who fic now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyrowrites/pseuds/spyrowrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS STORY IS COMING SOON.</p><p>♫   you're the only friend i need,<br/>sharing beds like little kids and<br/>laughing 'till our ribs get tough<br/>but that will never be enough...  ♫</p><p>Who thought that they would find their way back together again. A new Doctor and an old companion. Ana didn't know if she could go through it all again but, there's always a first time for everything.</p><p>Find out more @ spyrcs.tumblr.com</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Original Character(s), Thirteenth Doctor/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ｢    the cast.    ｣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴜɴᴀᴡᴀʏ ・☆・ᴘʜᴏᴇʙᴇ ᴛᴏɴᴋɪɴ ᴀs ᴛᴀɴᴀᴋᴀ ᴍᴀᴛʜᴇsᴏɴ</p><p>
  
</p><p>ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀʟʟᴇɴ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ʟᴏʀᴅ ・☆・ʀɪᴄʜᴀʀᴅ ᴍᴀᴅᴅᴇɴ ᴀs ᴏʟɪᴠᴇʀ sᴍɪᴛʜ, ʀᴇɢᴇɴᴇʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴡᴏ</p><p>
  
</p><p>ᴛʜᴇ ʜʏʙʀɪᴅ ・☆・ᴍᴀɪᴀ ᴍɪᴛᴄʜᴇʟʟ ᴀs ɢʀᴀᴄᴇ ᴍᴀᴛʜᴇsᴏɴ, ʀᴇɢᴇɴᴇʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴡᴏ</p><p>
  
</p><p>ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ sᴛᴏʀᴍ・☆・ᴊᴏᴅɪᴇ ᴡʜɪᴛᴛᴀᴋᴇʀ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴄᴛᴏʀ, ʀᴇɢᴇɴᴇʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛʜɪʀᴛᴇᴇɴ</p><p>
  
</p><p>ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴘᴘᴇʀ ・☆・ᴍᴀɴᴅɪᴘ ɢɪʟʟ ᴀs ʏᴀsᴍɪɴ ᴋʜᴀɴ</p><p>
  
</p><p>ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴇᴇɴᴀɢᴇʀ ・☆・ᴛᴏsɪɴ ᴄᴏʟᴇ ᴀs ʀʏᴀɴ sɪɴᴄʟᴀɪʀ</p><p>
  
</p><p>ᴛʜᴇ sᴜʀᴠɪᴠᴏᴜʀ ・☆・ʙʀᴀᴅʟᴇʏ ᴡᴀʟsʜ ᴀs ɢʀᴀʜᴀᴍ ᴏ'ʙʀɪᴇɴ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ｢     the backstory.    ｣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♫ so breathe, breathe with me. can you drink all my thoughts? 'cause i can't stand them ♫</p><p>ana matheson had been travelling with the doctor ever since <em>they </em>wore the face of a big-eared, northerner who loved to wear a leather jacket. a lot happened during the last twelve years, from leaving the doctor to work for torchwood, to having a baby aboard the valiant during the year that never was. the big bang and living in 22nd century having to survive on a starship, ana eventually found herself back home and travelling with a man that she hardly knew anymore. </p><p>the death of one clara oswald was the final straw for ana and she left him, left him to fight through the loss of memories and then eventually the loss of bill potts. it wasn't until the arrival of her dishevelled daughter that ana found her way back to the doctor, a freshly regenerated doctor.</p><p>❝ you know how much i'm going to miss that older face of yours. ❞ </p><p>no matter her grievances with the previous doctor, ana is more than willing to help rebuild her relationship with the time lord. it won't be easy, especially when war and secrets are brought to the surface. but ana tries her best to move on from what happened and so is the doctor.</p><p>❝ you know how easy it is for you to move on, bear.❞</p><p>
  
</p><p>♫ <em>intertwined soundtrack</em>, </p><p>1. ribs - lorde,<br/>2. arriving at the formal - labrinth, <br/>3. thirteen - segun akinola,<br/>4. tessa - steve jablonsky,<br/>5. intertwined - dodie, <br/>6. i can't help - sarcastic sounds, <br/>7. we'll meet again - she &amp; him, <br/>8. la vie en rose - lucy dacus, <br/>9. the idea of you - mxmtoon,<br/>10. take me to church - milck,<br/>11. out of touch - dove cameron,<br/>12. old bone - wet,<br/>13. oh ana - mother mother,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>